In many manufacturing operations, such as in connection with the manufacture or use of sprocket driven chains, metal stamping operations, or steel fabrication, it is necessary to direct lubricant onto specific areas of the metal parts. Conventional lubricant application systems frequently result in over spraying or excessive application of lubricant to the target area in order to ensure coating of specific areas critical for lubrication. Air atomized spraying also can create fogging that results in further waste and contamination of the work area. In the lubrication of sprocket driven chains, by way of example, it is necessary only to lubricate the area where pins and rollers of the chain are subject to shock loading and wear. To lubricate such pin and roller joints, it is known to use drip lubricators which dispense small droplets of lubricant onto the moving chain. Since the chains often are moved at high rates of speed, such as up to 400 fpm, however, the droplets are not effective for lubricating every pin. Moreover, the lubrication that is dispensed in each droplet far exceeds the amount necessary for lubrication. Hence, considerable waste results, as well as contamination to the surrounding work environment.